gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Akiva Rothschild
"quote" '' The only child of Joshua and Hael, Akiva was created from the stars long before the corruption of Adam and Eve. He is currently inactive in the storyline. Faceclaim: Godfrey Gao Appearance first paragraph Battered and broken, all that's left of Akiva's wings is the skeletal outline of bone and leather. There are feathers littered on each one, but the space between is clear of any memory of his ever being an angel. The fall damaged his wings terribly and he cannot use them to fly. Species & Abilities ''"quote" '' backstory = Abilities = * '''Advanced Pyrokinesis' - Powerful angels can generate and manipulate holy fire. Cosmo is proficient enough to kill by setting others ablaze from within. Interestingly, this doesn't simply destroy the vessel, it also kills the angel, suggesting the fire had a supernatural element to it. = Disabilities = * Lupophobia - Fear of wolves. * Cholerophobia - Fear of anger. Family & Relationships drabble about her family here Personality & Disorders tbd History ( needs to be rewritten ) Born of two dim stars, Akiva was never expected to be more than another face in the angelic choir. Unbeknownst to him, he'd become one of the most well-known founders of Enoch. Akiva was sent to Earth long before the Celestial War to hunt down nephilim bastards. He killed approximately two-thousand and forty-six of the dirty things before he was called back to Heaven. Before receiving his next assignment, Akiva was contacted by The Serpent of Eden and was put at the round table of the Morningstar Circle, a devious group known for corrupting the mundane since the beginning of time. When the founder, Cambrysiel, was banished from Heaven so were the rest of the Circle, and Akiva soon found himself hurled down to Earth in a firey clump of feathers and regrets. Upon awaking on Earth, Akiva cut all ties with The Morningstar Circle and The Serpent. He thought, perhaps if he did enough good, they would allow him back into Heaven. Decades crawled by as Akiva and a group angels, all cast down unjustly, began to carve a city out of the Arabian Peninsula which would serve as a home to Celestials for the next few hundred centuries. --- A millenia passed and mythicals had revealed themselves to the world, causing mayhem and widespread panic across the globe. Akiva fled from Enoch and joined a nomadic tribe of fallen angels who shared his similar dislike for The Morningstars and Nephilim as a whole. They travelled for years, running from the people who imprisoned mythical beings, never going to the same place twice. In the 2010, Akiva and this band of angels settled down in the forests of Romania, where they would live peacefully for another hundred years. Unfrtunately, all good things must come to an end, and Akiva knew this to be true when a clan of vampires pillaged through their camp and killed half of his people. Rather than stay and fight a losing battle Akiva ran for his life, and has been on the run ever since. --- To this day, Akiva - now affectionately called Cosmo by his nomadic tribe - holds a strong distrust for Nephilim and their children. He's come to Alabaster in hopes of settling down for good, knowing nothing of the lineage currently residing within the walls of the Manor.